The Red Ryder Trial - A Ryder's Perspective
The following is a recreation of the page The Red Ryder Trial. It has been recreated from another perspective, due to dispute over the going-ons of the Role-Play event and possible bias on the original article and page. Note, only some pieces have been changed from the original article and this article is written as if it is true, which it may be. Also keep in mind, regardless of this article, the most accessible knowledge about this event In-Character wise would be the knowledge one may find on the original article. The original article can be found here. The Red Ryder Trial The Red Ryder Trial, also known as the Ryder treason of the 6th age, references an event that took place in the early days of the 6th age and witnessed the end of House Ryder as a family of nobility in Kandarin. The 'Treason' During the Sicarius-Kandar War, the army of Kandarin and Yanille was based in Catherby and Camelot. At the time, the latter was under the control of House Ryder. Duke Jason Ryder took issue with King Vectis' orders for the armies and his commanders to be stationed in Camelot without requesting. On the night of the war council and training, all military personel were required to attend. Out of the full force of Kandarin, Yanille, and the White Knights, only the Ryder forces were absent. When the war council began to meet within Camelot, Atreyu Corvus searched for Jason and the Ryders. He lied, reporting that he had overheard the end of the Ryders' plans to betray and murder King Vectis. The Ryders knew what he was doing, and before they could stop him, Atreyu made his way back to the meeting room and warned Vectis just as the Ryder men entered behind him. Alerted, the Vectori escorted Vectis back to Ardougne as Jason Ryder explained the behavior was simply war preparation and he had also missed their meeting for the same reason. Despite their weariness, the meeting began and the Ryders reluctantly took their seats. Vectis demanded that Jason and some of his men to report to Ardougne Castle to answer for the suspected acts of treason thought to be committed by one of the Ryder's warriors. The duke accepted, believing the King to be fair and intelligent enough to listen to reason. Jason obliged the King and travelled to Ardougne with his son and a few choice men. The Trial Upon his arrival, Jason was set to trial by the King to answer for the supected treason of his men. Jason admitted some of his men were guilty of disliking Kandarin and it's ruler, and were uncareful with their words and swore to bring his those responsible to justice. Vectis, who seemed to have this all planned out passed sentence on the duke, removing his title until such a time as his men were handled. At this point, Vectis stood and embraced Jason, thanking him for his co-operation in the matter. The king then informed Jason Ryder that he must tend to his daughter who was at this point in time very ill; Jason then shared his condolances. Vectis told Jason that the commander of the Vectori would see him out before he himself left the room. As soon as Vectis had gone, the commander of the Vectori, Sir Nikkoli Proventus, gave a single order to his men: "Kill them." The Verdict Two Vectori charged Jason and William Ryder, spearing them both through the chest and effectively killing them. An order was immediately made across the commorb system to the armed men in Camelot, instructing them to slay all members of the Ryder family and arrest or kill the soldiers who disobeyed the order itself. Many of the Ryder loyalists and a slight number of family members were killed, unjustly by the tyrant's men before they could escape Camelot, and soon after, Vectis also passed a law banishing the remaining few from Kandarin, never to return upon penalty of death. The Ryders swore they would seek revenge on the tyrant Vectis. Category:In-Character History Category:Kandarin Category:Ryder Category:Plots Category:Event